Portable electronic devices that execute mapping applications to provide map and routing information have become quite popular recently. The devices typically include map control functions, capabilities for searching for and displaying points of interest, and capabilities for displaying routes from a current location to a search result.
Mapping applications on such devices typically allow the mapping information to be viewed in a variety of ways, such as with the top of the map corresponding to a fixed direction (e.g., north), the top of the map corresponding to a current heading, the map centered on the current location of the device, the map displaying search results, the map displaying routing information, etc.
Unfortunately, selecting and changing map viewing modes on existing devices is cumbersome and not intuitive, thereby creating a significant cognitive burden on a user. In addition, existing methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for potable electronic devices with faster, more efficient and intuitive methods for changing between map viewing modes. Such methods and interfaces reduce the cognitive burden on a map user and produce a more efficient human-machine interface. For battery-operated devices, such methods and interfaces conserve power and increase the time between battery charges.